User talk:Takuna
Antidermis2319 17:38, 17 October 2006 (UTC) A answer about the colors Well, I first based in color of Toa of Plants in BS01 Wiki colors. But I search aqua color in Wikipedia Web Colors article (I think to put this here too). Thanks to alert me. Antidermis2319 00:59, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Takuna. I'm confusing in discussion in my talk page, and you made me to understand. Antidermis2319 23:15, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Library Hey, on BZPower, my library of my stories is getting too long for my sig. Would it be all right if I put it up here? The links, not the stories themselves. - Takuna 04:49, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ?!... Besides you and Toa Lanha here, I not was a member of BZPower. (But for put the links, yes) Antidermis2319 23:16, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, yeah - I have a link in my BZP sig that goes here. It's not just for BZP members who are here. - Takuna 15:37, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Ok, but I have a question: I visited BZPower sometimes and once view the notice of the Nesquik mini Toa and Piraka, only found in Germany. But here (Brazil), these same Nesquik promos as found in Nestle crunch packs. This as advise direct to me? (In other words, it's necessary to joining?) Antidermis2319 17:23, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :That depends - what do you want to do? If you want to report it to the news, you would only need to join to get recognition for reporting it. BZP has no connection whatsoever (besides news) to those promos. -Takuna 18:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Okay, I was reading the "Toa Mahri" Article. Is it confirmed that the Mahri are Jaller and co.?--LegoLover :Yes, Greg's confirmed it in a couple PM's. -Takuna 06:01, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Timeline! Hi Takuna!I really like your stories,ecspecially the one where the toa Nuva and Mukauta play hockey.Very funny!Anyway,I went around editing the articles and thought if I should put up a Bionicle Timeline page.You know,to put up the entire evnts of Bionicle,right here in Bioniclepedia,where it belongs! Answer me on my discusion page please.--Legodude760 03:10, 1 December 2006 (UTC) New name? Hey Takuna,you remember when you gave me tips on templates?Why did you call yourself "Arban"?Are you getting a new name? Legodude760 15:50, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, I changed my name on BZPower, so I decided to change it here, too. I can't change my username without getting a new account, but I can change my display name. It's in preferences. - Arban 16:22, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Well to help you,you could move your user and talk page to Arban instead of Takuna. *P.S.In your storys will Arban a character?If so,will he replace Takuna?Legodude760 16:29, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, to have my stuff be at Arban, there'd have to be an account named Arban. And, since I can't make a new username... On the stories, Takuna's still going to be the focus of my writing. Arban's going to be a main character in one of my other epics. - Arban 00:51, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hey Arrban.Why did you change names?Takuna sounds pretty cool.So does Arban but why?Legodude760 18:21, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Great stories! Whoawhoawhoa... Your stories are magnificently cool. Though inspired by Bionicle, they are very creative. Have you thought of making up your own stories and publishing them? THAT will ultimately pay off... --JDitto 07:46, 23 December 2006 (UTC) BZP This isn't really related to Bioniclepedia or anything,but I registered and vadilated an account for me on BZ power so I could put Kanohi Story up there.But it's been almost 2 weeks before they E-mailed me back saying I was a member.I know you are a member so what I am asking is:is this normal?Legodude760 21:33, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Takuna/Arban isn't on all that much recently, so I'll answer your question. It was only a few days for me, but depending on how busy the staff is, which is rather high around Christmas. I'd say that it's normal. By the way, what's your username? -Daiku 02:41, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Well,it was going to be Legodude760.Typical,huh?Legodude760 06:30, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Stop Please stop making edits changing major wording of an article and adding articles like Rua that don't exist. ladius |\/|agnum 03:19, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Let's try to get off on the right foot here. Is there a real problem with editing a page, as you're implying? - Arban 03:21, 15 February 2007 (UTC) No. I thank you for fixing some things in Kanohi that needed fixing, but there is no need for adding in "contrary to popular belief, Avokhii and Krahkaan are not Legendary Kanohi". I'm assuming you got that from Greg F (I recognize his official status, but it's very annoying how he takes all the fun out of continuity). Also, Bio-mechanical beings is a correct term and doesn't need replacing, Kanoka is the plural of "Kanoka disk" and doesn't need replacing, and you shouldn't take away all the headings of who the Kanohi belong to in the list; that makes it less encyclopedic and helpful. Most repeating words shouldn't be linked. Just tiny things that add up. ladius |\/|agnum 03:34, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm a little confused as to what you're trying to say. First, you ask that I stop making major changes, then, you say that I'm making a number of minor changes. By the way, I can support all of my edits. - Arban 03:53, 15 February 2007 (UTC) What I'm saying is that they add up. The cumulative effect on the article doesn't look good to me. I would like to take a more scientific approach to Bioniclepedia, it being an encyclopedia. And do you support them only with obscure Greg F quotes from forums? ladius |\/|agnum 13:47, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I haven't even mentioned Greg - you're the one who keeps bringing him up. For the technically correct terms, when I read the article, they seemed awkward, and broke my train of thought, which is something that should not happen in an encyclopedic article. Also, the headings, they don't apply - Hau, Kakama, and the Mask of Stealth would fall into multiple categories even if the seciton heading was "List of Kanohi by wearers". And, since the section is a list without any mentions to subdivisions, why should they even be there? - Arban 22:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Then what are your sources? How were they awkward? What was your "train of thought" that was shattered by the incompetence of and need to replace the writing? It doesn't matter if it falls under multiple categories. Simply state that before listing them. If there is no mention of subdivisions, then add one. ladius |\/|agnum 22:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I haven't put anything that needs sources. By awkwardness and train of thought, I was reading the article, and, when I got to the aforementioned places, I had to stop and reread the sentence to understand it, breaking my train of thought. And, on the categories, you seem to be criticizing me because I chose one method of correcting over another. - Arban 22:43, 15 February 2007 (UTC) EVERYTHING needs a source. Not having one undermines the purpose and fundamentals of a wiki. Though I admit it is trivial, saying "Electricity is NOT an element, but a power" not only doesn't make sense, but also needs confirmation. Encyclopedias have facts. Stopping to re-read a sentence happens all the time for everyone, be it a brilliantly written novel or our trivial encyclopedia. Using correct, precise terms is a good thing. What "method of correction" do you mean? Deleting headings instead of explaining them? ladius |\/|agnum 23:10, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Forgive the confusion over sources - I was talking about the stuff you mentioned above. The electricity thing did come from an obscure post on message boards :). And, if one has to stop to re-read a sentence because it's confusing, it should be rewritten. If it's a brilliantly written novel, the sentences shouldn't be confusing. And, if deleting headings works just as well as explaining them, why not? - Arban 22:54, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Okay. But Daiku said it was confirmed not to be confirmed as an element, supposedly meaning that we don't know what it is. We don't know that it's a power, do we? And you never mentioned it being confusing, just breaking a train of thought. And deleting headings definitely doesn't work just as well as explaining them. If we have a Bionicle encyclopedia, shouldn't we expect it to be... well, you know, helpful in matters pertaining to Bionicle? For example, I will read "Mask of Stealth" under Toa Mahri, and even though Nidhiki wore it at one time, it should be with the other Toa Mahri masks so I can identify with it and expect it that way. Otherwise, I won't easily find "Mask of Stealth" in a jumble of other Mask names. Do you get what I'm saying? ladius |\/|agnum 23:10, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand that - and I was just about to suggest doing it like Wookiepedia's doing the lightsaber users - by color, by user, by era, all on their own pages. And, we do know Electricity's a power. And, about the "Mahri Masks"... none of them have been confirmed to belong to the Toa Mahri. All we know is that they're appearing in 2007, Stealth in plastic form (Mahri or Titan), and Tryna belonging to a Toa of Ice (Maybe or maybe not Matoro). -Arban 23:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Sadly, we don't have the resources and willpower of Wookieepedia, the wiki I used to be a member of and familiar with. But Bionicle is different. Lightsabers don't really apply to Kanohi masks. For example, Mace Windu's Lightsaber doesn't have a name, it's unique, belongs solely to Mace Windu, and doesn't really belong in a list. Lewa's Kanohi has a proper name: Miru. It's standardized and applies to many people, but most identified with Lewa, hence under "Toa Mata". Do you understand? ladius |\/|agnum 23:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I do, and I would argue the point, but I'm spending too much time on my usertalkpage, and my internet is really slow, so I'm just going to drop it so that I can work more on the Wiki. That is why we're both here. -Arban 23:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Can you tell Iranu-Shadow Toa to star me if I can? I don't have an email. Your friend, Jaller2. GreenBoo 15:57, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Huh? What do you want me to do? - Takuna - not logged in... 17:55, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Never mind. GreenBoo 23:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC)